


His Best Friend

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: The Reds and Blues have finally tracked down O'Malley, but they aren't ready for what he has in store for them.





	His Best Friend

It had been three years since O’Malley first showed up in Caboose’s head. Back then he wasn’t strong enough to cause much damage, a few threatening remarks here and there. This was different. The reds and blues, with the help of Tex, tracked down O’Malley to an abandoned military power plant. Tex had a plan, break through the defenses one by one in small groups. Caboose was carrying the bomb, and Church went with him. He was the only one Caboose would let come with him.

“Hey bud, you doing ok?” Church asked. Usually he was tolerant of Caboose at best, but this time Church needed him at 100%. Only his best friend could do that.

“Yes. This bomb...is very heavy. Can we stop please?”

“Caboose, I know this is hard for you but this is important. We have to keep-”

_THUD_

Caboose was already sitting on the ground, dropping the bomb next to him.

“Caboose, we cant-”

“Chuuuurch,” Caboose interrupted, with a tone of a kindergarten teacher talking to a misbehaving child, “what time is it?”

“Ugh.” Church checked the time on his visor. “3:01. Why-”

“What time is it when the clock starts with 3, Church?”

_Damn._

“Nap time.” Church said, lowering his head. “Alright, alright, scoot over.”

Caboose followed Church’s order and made room for his best friend. Caboose took off his helmet and put it on top of the bomb.

Nap time at 3 was something Church and Tucker made up so they had a time when they knew Caboose would be in the base at least.

“Hold on a minute, Caboose, you never sleep during nap time. You spend an hour on the radio with me and Tucker.”

“Oh yeah! Tucker!”

Church took this as Caboose remembering that Tucker existed, a common occurrence for him. He rested his head back against the wall. He knew he had to wait for Tex’s signal to start with the attack, so he let himself rest. 

Unfortunately, Caboose didn’t. Church turned his head just in time to see Caboose finish putting his helmet back on. Time seemed to slow down as he worked his way through their conversation for any reason Caboose would do this.

_Ok, nap time, 3 o’clock, Tucker, the bo-_ “Tucker!”

“Oh, he will be so happy to talk to us again. Just like old times.”

“Caboose, no! The radio! O’Malley, he’ll-”

It was too late. Caboose’s head jerked to the side, as if O’Malley entering his AI slot was a physical event. Caboose fought hard, but the AI was stronger now. He was practicing with Doc, completely controlling him. The same was happening to Caboose.

“It’s too late, Church.” said a voice from Caboose’s mouth. It was O’Malley. He had Caboose’s body in a creepy-looking stance, arms bent inward and slightly hunched over.

“O’Malley, you get the hell out of him.” Church raised his rifle to O’Malley.

“Yes, you idiot, shoot. It’ll hurt him more than me.”

Church threw his weapon down. Tucker came in on Caboose’s helmet radio.

_“Hello, guys, what the fuck are you doing? There was a noise-”_

“Tucker it’s O’Malley get off the radio!”

“Oh, don’t worry. I like things right where they are.” he said, taking off Caboose’s helmet and throwing it off the nearby ledge.

“Don’t make me go in there, O’Malley.”

O’Malley turned Caboose’s head to the bomb. He lunged for it, Church catching him in the side. He slammed Caboose’s body into the wall and threw him away from the bomb. But Caboose’s hands caught Church and used his momentum to throw Church.

“You know, I always liked this one the best. A mind so empty and a body so strong, perfect for my needs.” O’Malley picked up the bomb and held it at eye level. He worked a crooked smile into Caboose’s innocent face.

Church had an idea. He stealthily tapped his radio on while getting to his feet, with Tex on the other end.

_“What the hell is going on? Where’s Caboose?”_

“Alright, O’Malley. You got into Caboose’s head, and you got the bomb. You win.”

“No. Not yet.” O’Malley said while Church snuck a look to see if Tex got the message. O’Malley opened a small panel on the bomb. “This one, Michael Caboose, he isn’t the best and brightest of the bunch is he?”

Church knew it was now or never. He kept trying to give Tex hints.

“What are you gonna blow off his hand, _he can live without his hand_.”

O’Malley gave a laugh in his signature deep voice. But, to Church’s despair, the voice turned back to Caboose’s.

“Oh, silly Caboose.” he pressed the manual detonation right as Tex took the shot right into Caboose’s hand. Church kicked the bomb away. It only went about six feet when it went off.

Church was knocked back a good ten meters by the blast. His body ached and he was bleeding from his face. He quickly remembered Caboose and O’Malley and ran over to his best friend.

“Dammit, Caboose. You had to use the radio, didn’t you?”

He heard faint laughter from inside the base, O’Malley had gone back to Doc. He found Caboose half wedged into the ground a few meters away. He was unconscious. Church pulled him up to his knees and shook him, waking him up slowly.

“Caboose!” Church threw off his helmet, tears in his eyes. “Caboose you…”

Caboose held his head because it hurt and he didn’t know why. He looked at his hand and his eyes widened. He was breathing heavily.

“Church, I’m...I’m…”

“No. No no no, we’re gonna get-”

“Church...am I turning red?” Caboose said. His voice was strained and he was sobbing through his words. “I don’t want to be red, Church.”

Church was crying now too. He couldn’t do anything but hold his best friend with blood and tears running down both their faces.

“Church, the reds are the bad guys right? I-I don’t want to be the bad guys. Because then…” he was breathing less and less. Church grabbed his hand and felt Caboose’s grip.

“If you’re the good guys...and I-I-I’m the bad guys...then we can’t be...we can’t be best…”

Caboose’s hand went limp. His grip loosened. Church looked into Caboose’s eyes as they went lifeless. Church just held his dead friend as tight as he could. He was crying more than he was bleeding now. He held on tight as he wept and whispered to his friend.

“It’s ok, Caboose. You aren’t the bad guys.” He fell over on his side and laid next to Caboose’s body. “You’re the good guys, Caboose. That’s why we’re best friends.”


End file.
